Build talk:P/W Tactics Turret
gogo vote. Blazing spear is amazing.--TahiriVeila 21:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Why not just run W/P? you get strength armor penetration :) ::Paras have better skirts. -- 02:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) what happened to you saying this sucked ass jake? admittedly, i posted it with leadership over command, what was i thinking. Gringo 03:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) imo Fall Back as a variant.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 04:36, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea, although other bars offer more utility, e.g. hex/cond-remove, enchremove, IAS etc.--Schoko Ze Germun 07:38, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Lol I remember we trashed this a few months ago, but obs > us i guess [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 08:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::it was on obs a few months ago, jakes guild just didn't run it. Gringo 15:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::W/e. I was wrong then. Or it might have been bad in the meta then. Who cares? It's good now so rate it, don't make it into a dramafest just b/c we haven't had one in a while saint.--TahiriVeila 01:25, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::calling you dumb isn't a dramafest idiot. Gringo 01:40, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::no one cares--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:16, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Putting the two of you on a page is ^__^ --'DANDY ^_^' -- 12:07, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Not sure how well this'll be on a Balance midline. Haven't tried it out, 80 AL and pew pew damage seems pretty damn good, but doesn't have the other support Balance midline is famous for.-- 11:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's run pretty often in place of cruel spear in DF Honour.--TahiriVeila 15:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it's very good ;o. --Crow 23:05, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well paragons in general aren't all that good right now =\--TahiriVeila 02:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Then why post it + get it pushed into great? --Crow 12:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::B/c it was being used 3 weeks ago when i posted it =P--TahiriVeila 14:39, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::big meta shift in 11 days. Gringo 16:12, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::If I heard correctly, Dervishes? Yes? They better just give the class more utility or options. I'm gonna hate if they do something like make Wounding Strike cause deepwound and Bleeding + Cripple if they're under a hex. or some bullshit like that that seems to happen every update. anyway...--Ikimono...And my Axe! 06:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::We ran it and Inc ran it, maybe GoLD too, not sure. I didn't really see anybody else run it. When we ran it we beat guilds like top 50 because of the skill difference, but when we faced any guilds who were good we either struggled a lot because of it, or just got raped. The same happened when Inc ran it vs us, the game was over in 3 minutes. There's been no meta change since whenever you posted it, and it never really got used too much anyway. Stop being so hasty getting a build vetted since all of the dumb cunts will just say/vote what you tell them to. @Ikimono, wat? --Crow 20:41, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Mkay fine. And iki's heard that the test krewe is doing a complete rework of the dervish class, which is old new. And also it won't get done well. The whole purpose of the TK was having players do quality assurance so Anet wouldn't have to pay for it. They're basically useless =\ --TahiriVeila 22:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::archive or vw :/? --[[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 22:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::just don't add a meta tag--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:12, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::no, just dont keep it in great.Gringo 00:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC)